The Hanging Tree
by geekygirls27
Summary: The war had ended and the games where just beginning. when Lucy was 12 her district ,13, was destroyed and her only hope was to find district 12 and her brother. when news escapes 4 children can escape the games from every district Lucy and her brother must escape the games but will they?
1. Running

I stood looking out into darkness. The war was over and my home in 13 was destroyed. Suddenly I remember my twin- how he evacuated 13 and went to 12. It was my only hope.

I grabbed a backpack and some vital supplies, I then stuffed them in the bag and ran. I sprinted over lifeless bodies of strangers and then I saw one of my greatest fears... There in front of me was a girl: my best friend, my _only_ friend. I knew the general direction to twelve but what if the capitol destroyed twelve as well and eleven all until only the capitol was left. It would be a bloody miracle if I was allowed in the capitol!

I carried on running until night engulfed the land; I found a small half broken cottage, had a quick meal of tinned peaches and grabbed my sleeping bag. The second my head touched the pillow I heard a faint voice calling my name.


	2. Dreaming

"Lucy..." I heard, the resonant voice echoing all around me, and I saw my mother in front of me weeping at my fathers grave. "You need to find the tree so you and many others can be safe. Find the tree, the hanging tree where your father died do it for me please. I'm begging you, my child!"

I woke up in a cold sweat. All I could think about was that tree, the hanging tree. She said it is safe, although it sounded like a place of murder, but I trusted my mother. When I drifted back to sleep I dreamt of my twin brother and my best friend, how we explored the woods together and how we all sensed the end was coming. Was that something special? Because only we knew- what if we are powerful and can be used? I decided never to trust anyone but my twin again. I saw the two of us cowering in a beaten up shelter, tears creating clear lines on our muddy faces. The ground shook and rumbled. Gunfire. It was clear as day, then the explosions... all so vivid.

I woke up to birds singing a tune and decided to carry on my quest to find twelve and my twin. Fear from both dreams pushed to the back of my mind, I couldn't let it stop me.


	3. finding

I walked until I saw something, fire oh I had been away from something as comforting as fire for so long. my walk turned into a sprint as I passed a few houses until I was in the depths of the forest. My heart pounded in my chest as I grew nearer to the source of the fire. I gasped as I saw 5 children from the capitol huddled around a blazing fire. the smallest asked who I guessed was her older sister "who is that strange short girl with the curly red hair?" Suddenly all "A runner trying to avoid the games are you?" the boy said as my heart pounded. the girl said later "Their is worse coming a disease the end and they are all ready fighting to find a solution seeing what will ." suddenly the other three stood up and shook my hand. one of the girls whispered "we are escaping the end we are finding the truth return to where you can from." all I could think was 'I am not scared I am brave I will not be confused I am smart.' "I am a survivor from 13 I am making my way to 12 my brother escaped before the bombings" they all stared wide eyed at me and then started whispering I heard 'not safe', 'smart girl she is' and 'diver-' before they started whispering quieter. "Lets do a deal you will help us find our way to 12 we will tell you the secrets of the capitol and what will happen in the future, you're special one of a kind unique and in the future _your kind_ will fix society" the middle boy said. I thought about all I knew about not trusting strangers but why would they lie?

whilst I was thinking this the youngest came up to me and said in small voice very nearly a whisper "please we want a home, _me_ want a home." I muttered a small "fine" and the small girl gave me a hug. I pulled away because my little cousin used to give me the best hugs and I didn't want a hug though I really needed one...

the eldest girl was 18 and her name was Evelyn her elder brother was called Edward. the last three where: Katy who was 7 ,the youngest, and her elder siblings Rue who was 10 and Al who was 15 ,my age. we set off and though I told them all my name Katy decided to call me red which I just excepted but knew once we found my brother I would here that name again...


	4. Discovering

"are we there yet?" the five chorused for the millionth time as I spoted a small brook, great I only had to listen to them for another hour that will mean the chances of me _strangling_ one of them was slim-ish I guess... "Red will you find us a home will you stay with us?" Katy whispered in a small voice "umm I-I will try." I replied.

there it was the gates of twelve loomed above us. I gulped and then saw a small gap in the fence where we could get inside ,safe for the first time in months, then a girl with two plaits down her back emerged from the hole in the fence. Her musky green eyes looked at us one by one, then she lifted her bow and pointed it at us "leave." We looked at each other worryingly not sure what to do. Do we run away? Do we run _in?_ Do we give up and die?

in the end I say "Umm we are- well I am a survivor from 13 and there runners from the capitol." she looked at me and then at them.

"You are fine," she pointed at me "they are not they have to be checked if they are spies." Katy started crying and the girls face softened "I am sorry to make your sister cry." she said to us. She started standing up and made a way in for us "oh by the way." the girl said "I am Ellie Everdeen see you around!" we made our way in still in shock but we where not prepared for the next chapter of our lives...


End file.
